The Way He Kisses
by MissNata13
Summary: Tess, Mitchie, Lola and Peggy have no idea what Caitlyn is talking about. Naitlyn Fluff. oneshot


**I read this Harry Potter fic, from one of my readers and I fell in love with it. Just recently I was thinking back at the central idea and I thought I would borrow her idea and apply it to some Camp Rock characters. The story is by mosylu and it's entitled "The Way That He  
Kisses Me". Ha so you see there isn't much diference. HA**

**I hope you like my Camp Rock version.**

---

The Way He Kisses

Caitlyn shook her head at the squeals and giggles of her cabin mates. Thanks to last year's faithful camp, her friend Mitchie was now with Shane. Well in fact most of her friends were with someone special, even Caitlyn herself. One late sleepless night Tess and Mitchie were busy gushing out details on their dating life with two of the members of Connect Three to Peggy and Lola, who sighed at how romantic things were in their lives. Caitlyn tried to hold back a laugh when Tess was describing how Jason gave her an extremely large bird house for their six month anniversary. Ah yes, presents, dates and holding hands; all the gestures that can make a girl swoon. Caitlyn cringed at the current topic.

Kissing.

"What's one thing you love when Shane kisses you?" Peggy giggled.

Mitchie turned a deep shade of red, "I can't say!"

Tess rolled her pretty eyes, "Oh please. Just say it!"

"Why don't you tell us what you like about Jason's kiss?" Mitchie shot back.

Tess bit her lip, "Promise you guys won't make fun of me. I have a reputation to uphold."

Four 'promise's escaped from the girls around. Even Caitlyn was interested. She, along with the rest of the world, was shocked when Jason and Tess began dating. Caitlyn wasn't quick to judge, she was always trying to understand other people, even if Nate was having a hard time with his brother hooking up with Tess.

"I love how timid he is." Tess softly spoke, "It's like he's afraid to break me so his kisses are careful and it's really sweet. Like the first time he gathered the courage to kiss me he asked me."

Peggy and Lola sighed.

"Usually I would have made fun of any guy who would ask for a kiss but with Jason it was perfect." Tess smiled.

Mitchie cleared her throat, "Ok, ok, ok. If there's one thing that make Shane's kisses so fantastic is how he surprises me with them. I could be explaining math to him and he'll just kiss me."

"Oh that's really cute!" Lola smiled, "I think Shane takes the cake. That's really cute."

Peggy shook her head, "No, we haven't heard about Nate."

Mitchie sat at the edge of Caitlyn's bed, "Tell us Cait, what makes Nate's kisses special."

Caitlyn observed the girls in pigtails and pajamas. They were watching her intently, waiting for her to spill the dirt about Nate.

"I'm not saying." Caitlyn mumbled.

Tess's mouth dropped, "You have to! Mitchie and I might be your sister-in-law's someday. Are you really going to keep a secret from us?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Tess was thinking about in-law's already. They were still teenagers and dating in the spotlight was new to all of them.

"Does it matter how he kisses?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes! Peggy and I want to rate how each of them kiss on a cute scale." Lola raised her eyes.

"You're ridiculous." Caitlyn laughed.

"Tell us!" Mitchie whined.

Caitlyn put down her cell phone that she was messing around with during this grueling conversation.

"If I say it will you all promise to go to bed already? It's nearing 4 in the morning and we have an early class tomorrow." Caitlyn sighed.

Another four 'promise's escaped the mouths of the girls ready to rate Nate's kiss.

Caitlyn looked at every girl. Tess cocked her head to the side. Mitchie was biting her lip down. Peggy hung on to her pillow. Lola stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nate kisses like he laughs. Goodnight." Caitlyn crawled into bed and turned off her lamp.

The four girls all look at each other in disbelief.

"Kisses like what?" Tess repeated.

Mitchie began to laugh, "You can't be serious."

"I can't see how that can be cute at all…I mean how do even- Cait?" Peggy leaned over Caitlyn who was busy pretending to snore.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lola made a face.

Tess glared at Caitlyn, "It means that Caitlyn is selfish and doesn't want us to know how Nate kisses."

Slowly but surely the four other girls crawled into their respective beds and wondered about what Caitlyn meant by 'he kisses like he laughs'.

---

Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Mitchie were out lounging by the lake. This year has been like the past years. Connect Three-less. It was just another regular summer at Camp Rock. Music, sun and fun. The four girls were soaking up the sun and being generally quiet until Lola spoke up.

"I ask Caitlyn about it again." She said.

The three other girls groaned. Most of them have given up on their mission on finding out what Caitlyn meant by what she said. Caitlyn would either smile and run off to her class or shrugged and giggle uncontrollably. She never once gave a hint on Nate's laughing kisses.

"She didn't tell me." Lola announced.

"No surprise there." Tess flatly said.

"You know I really don't get her." Mitchie sat up, "I've been around Nate too and I have not once heard him laugh."

Peggy gasped, "Do you think she was lying to us?"

Tess rolled her eyes behind her giant sunglasses, "I don't think Caitlyn would lie."

Just before they were about to give up, again, on the Caitlyn topic they heard a loud squeal not far off from them. The girls perked up and watched Caitlyn hug the boy she was with.

"Hey, Nate's here." Lola said, "Maybe Shane and Jason are here too."

Mitchie, Peggy and Tess weren't listening to Lola. They were busy observing Caitlyn and Nate as they splashed around in the shallow end of the lake. Just then Nate scooped Caitlyn up and spun her around. Caitlyn let out a shriek as she yelled at him to put her down. Nate grinned down at Caitlyn as he leaned over her. The girls watched intently as Nate began to kiss Caitlyn.

"He's…laughing." Tess said slowly.

And sure enough, Nate laugh was heard loud and clear every time he planted a kiss on Caitlyn. Peggy smiled.

"Well, whadaya know. Nate kisses like he laughs." She nodded.

Tess and Mitchie looked at each other.

Lola sighed, "Nate takes the cake."

After the girls were done sunbathing, Nate raised his eyebrows at Caitlyn who grinned mischievously at him.

"Did you know that you're friends were watching?" Nate asked.

"Wha? Where?" Caitlyn faked her shock.

"What are you up to, Cait?" Nate crossed his arms.

Caitlyn shrugged. She dipped her hand into the water and flicked droplets to Nate's eyes. Nate wiped his face off with his hands and began chasing Caitlyn around.

"Cait, I have no idea what you're up to but whatever it is I'm going to find out." Nate yelled.

Caitlyn stopped dead in her tracks and Nate's laugh began all over again once he kissed her.

"It's nothing. It's just the way you kiss, that's all."

---

**I'm not used to writing a lot of fluff but I liked this one. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
